life is a b
by WarriorGoddess1
Summary: This is a story about how a soon to be goddess of mercy gets some help from percy jackson in more then one way. i do not own percy jackson
1. Chapter 1

**This would be my second story I don't own the Percy Jackson sires but I do own mercudena and mercudona hope you guys like it!**

My name is mercudena {mer/cu/dena} but my friends call me mercy slight and I'm the daughter of mercudona {mer/cu/dona} the goddess of mercy and destine.

Although I don't look like her, I have long black curly hair , really light blue eye and I'm pretty tall for the my mortal age of 18. Yeah I can drive its pretty cool.

It's a crazy life having a mother that won't leave you the flip alone and telling you, you can't have a mortal boy friend because you are training to become a goddess.

oh did I tell that next year I have go into an arena full of girls just to fight for the title of goddess yeah my life sucks.

But one of the good things that came my way was my father's car shop it's called slights' car repair yeah my dad is a god but no one special.

Which reminds me where the hell Apollo that guy stole is my necklace, I really don't remember very well how it happened but it did.

_Flashback_

_I was at a my house down stares in the bar drinking as I all ways do on Friday nights because there isn't much to do when all of a sudden Apollo plops down in the seat next to me._

"_How are you doing mercy?" He asked me, I turned my head towards him and said "what are you doing in my house Apollo?" _

_He gave me his seduce smile man I real don't like that guy" I asked you first mercy." He said in a weird voice "it's my house I ask the questions here." I grumbled "last time I heard it's your mother's house" I got up and said "don't you have something better to do then to try to seduce me?"I started to walk up stares when he got up and followed me "no my sweet I don't."_

That was the last thing I remember .i wonder why he wanted my necklace all it does is hide some of you beauty so men don't jump you all the time.

Yeah my beauty puts Aphrodite's to shame. Sorry of I sound cocky but I'm not it really hard to defend yourself when everyone is trying to jump your bones

That's why I really need it back so which means I'm going to have to go to Olympus, not good last time I was almost raped by so god.

Yey know I have to wear a descries that'll be fun.

**Yeah that's my second story plz review so I can do better plzzzzzzzzzzz **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok next chapter yeah! I finally got bored and decided to do the next chapter and I was busy with cosplay stuff.

"mercy I don't think that it's a good idea to go alone to Olympus, you know what happened last time!" my friend Sam yelled at me " Sam you don't have to yelled I'm not going alone…Percy is coming with." I said with a smile.

"PERCY, PERCY JACKSON NOOO HE IS NOT GOING WITH YOU!" he yelled i though I saw smoke coming from his ears I laughed a little bet and stared to walk in to my kitchen and he fallowed

"Why can't he come?"I asked I sat down at the kitchen table, he sat on the counter "one he is too weak to take on some gods the will come at you, two he is a half blood his weak three he won't be able resets your beauty" he said as he looked out the window above the sink

"Quite being mean just because he is half blood doesn't mean, he is weak he did wipe Ares and …tell me how you resets me?" I asked he got up and walk over to me and trapped me in my chair his left hand on the table and right on my chair, he leaned in close to my face and said "I I'm forced to resets you."

Later on in the day mercy went to see Percy

"hey Percy I have a job for you" I said with a smile "what." He is "meeeeow don't have do be that mean tomorrow we are going to Olympus" his face lighted up "really no way!" he yelled as he cheerfully danced around

"don't get to happy about it you are coming to protect me?" he stopped dancing "why? does it have something to do with you wearing that scarf around you face?" he asked "yes it does …Apollo stole my necklace!"

Mercy wined "you mean the necklace that hides some of you beauty?" he asked "yes percy." Mercy said as she got up and walked to the door "be ready for a fight you might have to fight your father."

With those last words she left and headed to her house when she got there her mother wanted to talk to her "what do you want mother." Mercy said "now mercy you don't speak like that to me and tomorrow there is a party at Olympus and since you don't have you necklace you are not going because you have to be a virgin when you become a goddess." Her mother said as she disappeared

"Uh oh that's not good." Mercy said to her self

A/N plzzz review I'll give you a computer hug ;) I'm stopping because it's 1:06 in the morning and I have a softball game uggg


End file.
